Song fictions for the Tacoma killer gets a daughter series
by Savage3511
Summary: Song fictions before,during and after the Tacoma killer gets a daughter series. I only own my OCs, everything else belongs to Kurt Sutter and the writers/ singers/ bands of the song.
1. Chapter 1

I hit the hard ground. My gun sliding out of my hands. "Daddy's little princess shouldn't be out alone should she?" Alvarez said, kneeling down next to me. I looked up at the face. The face of my killer."go to sleep muja" he said. I looked up at the sky. I tried to reach for my gun. The sounds of motorcycles where distance. I knew there was no hope,no life left in my bleeding body.  
"Mama, take this badge off of me  
I can't use it anymore.  
It's gettin' dark, too dark to see  
I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door."  
I saw the light get brighter. I didn't hear much. I smelled the over clean smell of the hospital. I saw the doctors trying to rush me to the E.R  
"Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door"  
It was warm. I saw my Aunt Donna and Uncle Opie. I sat up. "Come on Rylan, it's time to go with us." Opie said. I got up and walked with them. I saw the doctor talking to my mom and dad. She started to cry hard and my dad held her in his arms. The only time I ever saw them get close. "D-did I die?" I asked Donna and Opie. They both nodded. I ran to my dad who was still holding my mom and wrapped my arms around them. I just went through them. What's wrong with me?  
"Mama, put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore.  
That long black cloud is comin' down  
I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door."  
I watched my funeral go on from beside my dad. He wiped his tears and stood strong. My mom was standing in the back, my grandpa's arm around her shoulders. One by one kids from school and people of the club even people I've never talked to went up to say something about me. Sure I was nice around people but I didn't know how it had affected people. I wish I would have never gone out that night. I looked at all the damage I caused. I looked around. My grandpa was comforting my mom, my dad was standing next to my brother, my grandma Gemma and grandpa Clay. I went back to stand next to Donna and Opie. We turned to walk away. Then I heard my Abel speak. "She wouldn't have wanted any of us upset. You know how she is. All laughs and giggles. But she would have wanted something funny to say and I always do but standing here, I have nothing, so I'll share a memory that is only between us. So it was sophomore year, and Ry had just got her driver's license. So one day we decided to go up to the lake in the brand new truck dad had paid for. So we called all our friends and they all came out. On the way home we had to stop for gas and we did. We pull away from the gas pump And she had her door opened and she hit one of those cement things and took off her door. She looked over at me panicked before freaking hid her truck for a month before she got her truck fixed. Still to this day we laugh about it." Abel said with a small giggle. Every one laughed. "Rylan, it's time to go." Opie said. I took one last look at my family. " I love you guys." I whispered. Opie put his arm around my shoulder and held Donna's hand.

"Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door"


	2. Chapter 2

Zariah looked on from the roof top. Her black jacket with the hood big enough to cover her head allowed her to blend into the night. It was a year since her dad sent her up to Belfast. She hasn't called Opie in a month. What was she going to say "Hey sorry I haven't called, my boyfriend beat me bloody and I was rushed to the hospital and was released less than 48 hours ago but don't worry, I'll be safe. By the way, I'm still with him and he hit me again. But he is just something to keep my mind off of Jax, who I still love. So how are you?". She shook her head and closed her phone. His car pulled in front of the club house. She got down and into the car.

Get out your guns, battles begun, are you a saint, or a sinner? If loves a fight, than I shall die, with my heart on a trigger.

Her only thought was to get to Jax. If..If she could only make the call, hear his voice, convince her dad to let her go home, she would do anything, She just has to get away from this monster. Her face was busted and bloody. Her phone rung, as if he was reading her mind. "Jax?" She sodded in to the phone.

She told him the whole story. His silence scared her more than anything. Simple " I love you." was all he said before the line went dead.

They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

Another argument. "I'm busy dealing with my own troubles Zar, call someone who cares." was all she needed to hear before throwing her phone at the wall and watching it break in thousands of pieces. Why is her only comfort not care about her anymore. What has she done that made him hate her? "He doesn't care about me" She murmured again and again as she sat on the roof

I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? ..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Another knife ran again her skin before he simply shoved it into her thigh. She doesn't care. Pain is the only thing she knew and held on to it for dear life.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer. ..and major Tom, will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

"He doesn't care. Why should I care. That monster... He loves me, he really does." She thought again and again. She doesn't care if her scars show. It seems to be the only thing she cares about.

They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

"You can come home Zariah." was the words that she finally heard. She packed her bag, hoping to get out of there as soon as she can. Before the Monster noticed she was gone. She packed fast, but not fast enough. She will have to wait until she was 18 and able to run away with out the monster following.

I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? ..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

"I'm going with you, you can't get rid of me that fast, _Katherine" _he said. Her nightmare is following her back home and nothing can stop him. She went through her phone book. Stopping at the one name before snapping her phone shut and muttering "He doesn't care". She packed and had the fake smile on her face. The smile seemed to pop up when ever she wanted to cry.

I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? ..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight. ~&~

"I don't care anymore. You're a big girl Zariah. Stand up for your self for once." He had said. And it killed him. She was in Ireland. What was he suppose to do? Go running for her? He has his own shit going on. She'll be fine.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa I'm an angel with a shotgun.. fighting til' the wars won.. I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

"I allowed her to get hurt. The one thing I promised her and I couldn't even go through with it? Why was she still with him? Zariah isn't that stupid. She knows better." He thought as she walked slowly across the lot towards her dad and Chibbs. Why does she do what he tells her?" He thought. Seeing her in pain and still the guy had the nerve to hit her in front of us.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? ..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.

Gun fire rung out from the empty house. He wished he had time to make both of them suffer. But right now, she needed medical help and that was the first thing on his mind. He would do anything to protect her but he doesn't love her like he loves Tara. He would die for Tara, but not for Zariah. He would do anything for Zariah, but loving her isn't going to be one of them.

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.  
They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.


	3. Chapter 3

Zariah pulled the shoe lace tight around her arm and put the needle in her vain and pushed the clear liquid in. She sighed and relaxed against her chair. She looked at the spoon and the thumb bag. 3 clumps left. She felt the feeling of being hyped. She grabbed the spoon and put another clump in. She held the lighter under the spoon. "I want more." She muttered as she put the last drop in her body.

Hollywood whore, Passed out on the floor, I'm sorry but the party's over.

She sniffed and looked at the Mayan club house. She shook off the feeling of nervousness and walked through the gate. "Whats your price, sweet thing?" One guy asked her. 250 an hour, 550 for two hours" she said. The guy lead her back to his room. He slipped her the money and he got what he paid for.

Cocaine nose, And trendy clothes, Gotta send her to rehab. She found out she's got no soul, But it really doesn't bother her. White trash queen, American dream Oh, what a role model. Throwing a fit, Making a scene, Like no tomorrow.

She looked around at her house. She got up and ripped everything off of the walls and threw the furniture. She screamed and hit the walls. She went into her dead daughters room and tossed the bed, ripped the drawers from the dress and the clothes from the closet. The pictures ripped from the wall. "Why... Why did you have to leave!" she screamed at the picture of Abel and Rylan. She sat down and looked at the mess she caused. She cried.

Hollywood whore, Passed out on the floor, Can't take it no more, I'm sorry but the party's over. The talk of the town, Is she's going down. I'm sorry but the party's over NOW.

Jax pulled up to the house with Abel. They tried to get in to the front door, but couldn't, Abel kicked the door down and they barely fit. There was food boxes mixed in with what used to be the front room. The screams coming from the bathroom let them know where she was. She slammed the medicine cabinet down on floor. She looked at Jax before breaking down again.

Awake by noon, drunk by 4. Sucked up in the show biz. You're so lame, You're such a bore, I wanna kick your teeth in. Plastic smile, To match your style- We can tell you got a face lift. You're so vain, oh so vile, You're a number one hit.

Jax helped her pack. "I don't need no 12 step shit Jax, I got cleaned last time by myself, let me do it again." "Yeah and that only lasted a week Zariah. We are all hurt but don't see all us sticking a needle in our arms, or fucking for our next fill. You're going, even if I have to take you myself." "Fine. Fuck you too." Zariah said before walking out of the house and slamming the door shut.

Hollywood whore, Passed out on the floor, Can't take it no more, I'm sorry but the party's over. The talk of the town, Is she's going down, I'm sorry but the party's over.

"Yo, Man, I think your girl is in Lodi." Laroy told Jax through the phone. "I'm on my way" Jax replied before snapping his phone shut. His ex girlfriend is driving him up the wall and she is hanging her self slowly.

The cameras are gone, And nobody screams. She couldn't survive her 15 minutes of fame. Her friends are all gone, She's going insane. She'll never survive without the money and fame. It's all going down the drain.

She fought with Jax as he drove her to rehab. She was hyped up on coke and was trying to push all of Jax's buttons. She flipped down the mirror only to see her daughters face. She took the photo down and tossed it on to the dash-board. "I know the pain you're feeling because I lost my daughter too. There is a bunch of 'what if 's in my mind, just like there is in our mind but we can't change anything." Jax said, putting his hand on her thigh.

Hollywood whore, Passed out on the floor, I'm sorry but the party's over. The talk of the town, Is she's going down. I'm sorry but the party's over

She sat in her room. Her to white of a room. She has been cleaned for a month but Jax had signed her up for 6 months. She feels the need for the drug to be going into her veins. She needs it. She wants it.

Hollywood whore, Passed out on the floor, I'm sorry but the party's over. The talk of the town, Is she's going down, I'm sorry but the party's over.

She sat in her front room. When she left, her house was trashed. She was trashed. Everything was back to normal. But she still feels the need to have it.


End file.
